


Akhir Pekan, Pukul 8

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Kamu dan Laut [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, F/M, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Sekali lagi harap perhatikan warning
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Tiap akhir pekan pukul delapan malam, meja di pojok ruangan selalu ditempati oleh orang yang sama. “Aku sedang menunggu seseorang,” ujarnya, jika ditanya mengapa memesan porsi untuk dua orang meskipun tidak ada yang datang menemuinya.





	Akhir Pekan, Pukul 8

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- * Inochi Bakkari (c) kurage-P
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Sequel _Let's Meet Again_  
>  \- *tunjuk _archive warning_ *  
> \- sedikit Kita/OC nyempil (meski gak disebut namanya)  
> \- *tunjuk _tag_ *

**[1]**

Tiap akhir pekan pukul delapan malam, meja di pojok ruangan selalu ditempati oleh orang yang sama; seorang lelaki, rambutnya kelabu terang dengan ujung berwarna hitam, dan hampir tiap waktu wajahnya minim ekspresi. Pakaian yang dikenakannya selalu berganti, tentu saja, tetapi gayanya tak pernah berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Kemeja putih, sweater rajut, bawahan non-jeans. Terkadang kalau cuaca semakin dingin, terlebih lagi ketika musim dingin tiba, syal putih tebal (juga rajutan) dan jaket tebal jadi pemandangan tambahan.

 

Hal terunik dari pelanggan satu itu, menurutnya pribadi, adalah pesanannya dan alasannya untuk selalu datang kemari tiap akhir pekan.

 

“Aku sedang menunggu seseorang,” ujarnya, jika ditanya oleh pelayan mengapa memesan porsi untuk dua orang meskipun tidak ada yang datang menemuinya. “Dia berjanji untuk menemuiku di sini, dan aku yakin dia akan menepati janjinya.” Seraya menjelaskan, pandangannya tertuju pada kaca jendela—atau kerumunan yang lalu lalang di jalan sana. “Dia terlalu takut padaku untuk ingkar janji atau bilang ia sekedar bercanda.”

 

Dan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, si pelanggan yang _selalu_ sendiri tersenyum tipis.

 

Sejak saat itu, pegawai _izakaya_ lainnya berhenti bertanya. Namun tetap, setiap pelanggan itu mampir pada akhir pekan pukul delapan malam, mereka menyapanya dengan ramah seolah ia adalah teman lama.

 

(karena mengorek sesuatu yang membuat pelanggan itu menangis tidak akan berujung menyenangkan; firasat mereka semua dengan kompak menyatakan hal yang sama)

 

**.**

 

**[2]**

Pelanggan itu—yang selalu lupa mereka tanyakan namanya—berhenti datang pada tahun kedua sejak kunjungan rutin pertamanya. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi; tidak ada yang tahu apakah ada pelanggan lain yang mengenalinya. Gadis-gadis pelayan bahkan sempat bergosip ia tidak lagi datang karena sosok yang ia tunggu sudah kembali pulang, lalu mereka hidup bahagia di suatu tempat.

 

Namun seseorang—seorang pelanggan lain, kemunculannya selalu disambut kebahagiaan para pegawai perempuan yang akhirnya bisa cuci mata gratisan—yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan mereka menyela.

 

“Laki-laki? Rambutnya abu-abu terang, terus ujungnya warna hitam? Dia selalu nunggu di sini tiap akhir pekan?” Ia bertanya, nadanya seakan memastikan. Sosok di sebelahnya tampak acuh tak acuh, tetapi mendengarkan dengan penuh minat.

 

Salah satu dari dua gadis pelayan mengangguk terkejut. “Uh, Anda mengenalnya? Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tidak mampir, jadi kami khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa…”

 

Si tamu yang dijuluki ‘ _Ikemen_ Tinggi Menjulang’ angkat satu tangan. “Dia _datang_ ke sini tiap akhir pekan? Sejak kapan?”

 

“Er, sejak dua tahun lalu, kalau tidak salah…?” Si Gadis Pelayan A melirik temannya. Anggukan mendukung jadi jawaban dari Gadis Pelayan B.

 

Lalu kemudian, si ‘ _Ikemen_ Tinggi Menjulang’ bertukar pandangan dengan temannya.

 

Lalu kemudian, si ‘ _Ikemen_ Tinggi Menjulang’ mengangguk kecil dan berterima kasih.

 

Lalu kemudian, teman si ‘ _Ikemen_ Tinggi Menjulang’ itu _akhirnya_ buka mulut: “Dia kakak kelas kami—dan ya, kami kenal _lumayan_ dekat. Dia baru menikah bulan lalu, terus pindah keluar kota, jadi…”

 

Kedua gadis pelayannya ber- _aww_ gembira, mengucapkan ucapan selamat dan berharap dititipkan pada si pelanggan yang tak lama datang kalau-kalau bertemu di masa mendatang. Keduanya berlalu, berniat menyebarkan kabar gembira ini pada pegawai lainnya, _setelah_ cari kesempatan meminta alamat e-mail atau nomor telepon si ‘ _Ikemen_ Tinggi Menjulang’.

 

Selang beberapa menit, setelah memastikan dua gadis pelayan itu tak lagi dalam jarak dengar, si ‘ _Ikemen_ Tinggi Menjulang’ dan rekannya kembali bertukar pandangan.

 

**.**

 

**[3]**

Ibu selalu bercerita tentang alasan Ayah memilih tinggal di dekat pantai.

 

“Ada temannya, adik kelas, yang jadi pilot,” Begitu Ibu memulai ceritanya, tiap kali Ayah pamit bepergian ke tepi pantai. “Mereka dekat. Bisa dibilang, Ayahmu selalu perhatian dengan adik kelasnya yang suka mengerjai orang ini.” Senyum Ibu, tiap kali bercerita, selalu terasa perih karena suatu alasan tertentu. “Lalu, suatu hari di musim gugur, waktu adik kelas Ayahmu ini bertugas, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di _izakaya_ akhir pekan itu.

 

Tapi sayangnya, penerbangan hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bisa bertemu.”

 

Ketika ditanya mengapa, Ibu hanya mengacak rambut dan memelukmu erat.

 

Tanpa memberimu jawaban apapun, sampai akhir hayatnya.

 

(dan kau menemukan petunjuk tentang alasan itu dari lembaran koran berisi tragedi jatuhnya pesawat pada musim gugur dua tahun sebelum pernikahan orang tuamu)

 

**.**

 

**[4]**

_Kita sedang memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri ketika **semua** stasiun televisi menayangkan berita itu._

_Tentang jatuhnya pesawat yang terbang paling awal pagi ini._

_Tentang jumlah korban yang selamat dari peristiwa itu._

_Tentang bagaimana pilot dan ko-pilot **tidak termasuk** dalam deretan nama korban selamat._

_Menyempatkan diri mematikan kompor terlebih dulu, Kita segera berlari ke pintu keluar dan mengenakan sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. Jaket di gantungan disambar, dikenakan sambil berlari keluar dari apartemen._

_Pikirnya saat itu hanya satu._

_Ia harus menemui Osamu, Suna,  dan yang lain—ia harus memastikan tayangan berita barusan bohong adanya!_

 

**.**

 

**[5]**

Bahkan sampai lanjut usia pun, ia bersikeras untuk tetap melaut dan menyelam mencari jasad sang Pilot yang tak pernah ditemukan.

 

Osamu, yang entah bagaimana menemukan alamat rumahnya, sampai mengacak rambut frustasi saat berkata, “Sudah lebih dari duapuluh tahun, Kita-san! Aku saudara kembarnya; aku _juga_ berduka karena kematiannya! Tapi aku sadar kalau mencari jasad yang berada di bawah air puluhan tahun, terjebak di antara puing-puing pesawat yang tidak bisa dievakuasi itu _mustahil_ berhasil—“

 

“Belakangan ini kau jadi makin mirip Atsumu, Osamu.”

 

“—AARGH! Salahkan DNA kami, hasil fotokopi entah siapa duluan—“

 

Sebelum mulai melaut seperti biasa, Kita—yang kini berusia lebih dari setengah abad—melempar senyum menenangkan pada tamu tak disangkanya itu.

 

Di belakang Osamu, Suna hanya angkat kedua alis. Tanpa berniat menghalangi seperti Osamu, sosok yang matanya makin sipit dimakan usia itu duduk di teras dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Nadanya saat memberitahu, “Hari ini cerah berawan; jangan lupa bawa bekal, Kita-san,” juga bukan nada frustasi seperti yang diucapkan Osamu sejak awal bertamu sampai sekarang.

 

Kita kembali balik badan, tangan kanan dilambaikan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

 

Ditinggal begitu saja oleh sang Tuan Rumah, Osamu menghirup napas dalam-dalam sambil memijit dahinya.

 

Dengan santainya, Suna bertanya—sambil menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah teman lamanya satu itu, “Udah ngerasain penderitaannya Ojiro-san tiap kalian kerjai selama ini?”

 

Osamu menoleh cepat, menatapnya datar seperti biasa, lalu mengacungkan kedua jari tengah.

 

Melihat respon sosok yang akhirnya benar-benar berambut kelabu asli itu, Suna hanya mendengus keras.

 

**.**

 

**[6]**

(Dan itulah saat Kita Shinsuke terakhir kali terlihat.

 

Karena akhirnya, ia tidak juga pulang meski malam telah menjelang. Yang bisa mereka temukan terapung di tengah laut tempat jatuhnya pesawat yang diterbangkan Miya Atsumu hanyalah kapal kosong tanpa pengemudi.

 

Bahkan usaha mereka mencari tubuhnya pun berakhir nihil)

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**[** _T_ _he water pressure held me still, and again I saw a butterfly’s dream*_ **]**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**[7]**

_Sosok berambut pirang hasil salon itu selalu duduk menunggu di meja yang sama, memesan makanan dan sake untuk dua orang. Duduk dalam balutan seragam kerja—seragam pilot penerbangan swasta—dan wajah jemu, ia terus menanti seseorang selama beberapa waktu belakangan._

_Saking lamanya ia menunggu, ia bahkan kehilangan jejak sudah berapa lama ia duduk seorang diri._

_Dan di luar sana, langit malam selalu menyambut matanya._

 

_Setidaknya, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu dibuka, disusul langkah kaki yang berjalan sedikit tergesa menghampirinya._

_Atsumu menoleh, mendapati Kita-san sedikit terengah, lalu tersenyum lebar dengan pipi bersemu merah. Ia berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangan, dan kemudian berseru riang,_

_“Aku pulang, Kita-san!”_

_Tanpa ragu, Kita segera menghambur ke pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Atsumu dan melingkarkan tangannya erat ke sosok berseragam di hadapannya itu._

_Tarikan napas agar tidak ketahuan sedang menahan tangis, lalu—_

_“Selamat datang ke rumah, Atsumu.”_

 

_(di luar sana, lampu jalanan dan bintang-bintang berkelip di tengah gelapnya langit malam)_

**Author's Note:**

> pengakuan dosa:
> 
> selama ini, tiap ngetik fic angst di fandom ini, me ketawa jahat bayangin reaksi pembaca atau pasang muka lempeng. tapi tiap ngetik no. 7 di atas, me nangis gak ketulungan TAT 
> 
> Sekian pengakuan dosa dari saya. Semoga enggak saya sendiri yang brokoro ngeliat fic ini. Akhir kata, semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah mampir membaca uwu


End file.
